


found myself running in circles

by alyssa_targaryen



Category: ATEEZ (Band), ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Choi Jongho is Whipped, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Kang Yeosang, Other, Wingmen Ateez, ateez txt enhypen as kids in high school and college, parents Bts
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa_targaryen/pseuds/alyssa_targaryen
Summary: Yoongi finds out his son, Yeosang is *kind of* in a relationship. He, and his housemate and his son's childhood friend, Hongjoong, with Hongjoong's boyfriend, Seonghwa, try to investigate.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kang Taehyun/Lee Heeseung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. "sInO yUnG bOyFriEnD ni yEoSanG?!?!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> JUNG FAMILY (Sope) - Hoseok / Yoongi - twins Yeosang and Wooyoung, Taehyun  
> KIM FAMILY (Namjin) - Namjoon / Seokjin - Seonghwa, Soobin, Sunghoon, Sunoo  
> JEON FAMILY - Jungkook / Jimin / Taehyung - twins San and Yeonjun, Beomgyu  
> there will be mentions of males being called mama... if you can't handle that... well... please leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mga napansin ni hongjoong... at ni yoongi... at ni seonghwa....

"Joong," sabi ni tito, habang nagluluto kami ng adobo, "kilala mo ba yung jowa ni Yeosang?"

  
Well, more like, siya yung nagluluto, tapos ako, naghuhugas ng pinggan na gagamitin namin mamaya. 

  
"Hala?" Tanong ko, "may jowa yun? Akala namin ni Hwa di yun magjojowa? Sabi niya siya daw yung magiging cool na tito sa mga anak ni Tyun, nila Woo at San"

  
"Kasi nga, yung bunso ko may pinopost dun sa Twitter niya, lagi na lang daw siyang fifth wheel." Sabi ni tito, habang tinitimpla yung manok "eh, sa pagkakaalam ko wala ring jowa yun."

  
"Di naman po papayagan ni Sang magkajowa si Tyun, kahit na si Heeseung lang naman nais nun." Sabi ko. 

  
"Ah, si Heeseung pala." Sabi niya, "ok naman lang sa akin kung si Heeseung. Mabait naman yun. Pabantayan mo na lang kila Yeonjun, si Sang lang talaga pinoproblema ko, uto uto yun."

  
"Oo nga eh, na in love ba naman yun sa akin at kay Hwa." Sabi ko.

"Tatanungin ko na lang si Wooyoung baka po alam niya."  
"Kung sino man yun, siguraduhin niya lang na aalagaan niya si Yeosang, panganay ko yun eh." Sabi ni Tito pagpatay niya ng kalan. Inilagay niya na yung adobo sa mangkok.  
"Marunong naman kumilatis yun. Psychology daw kukunin niya, di ba?" sabi ko.   
"Oo nga eh. Matalino yun." Sabi niya, "pupunta ba si Hwa?" 

  
"Opo." Sabi ko, at napakamot sa batok. Kilalang kilala na kami ni Tito Yoongi, at medyo nakakahiya na.

  
Habang kinukuha ko yung laman ng rice cooker, may sinabi siya.  
"Sabihan mo siya dito na lang siya tumira, mas malapit naman sa school niyo." Sabi ni Tito, "para di na siya mahirapang mag commute, at para hindi na mahirapan sila Jin at Namjoon, may Soobin, Sunghoon at Sunoo pa kaya. Sabihan mo na lang yung tropa niyo dito na lang kayong lahat tumira pag nag college na kayo."

  
"Sige po." Sabi ko, "Bakit naman po niyo naisip na maniniwala yung mga yun sa akin?"

  
"Well, kasi, mas nirerespeto ka pa nila kesa kay Seonghwa," sabi niya. "Parang kami kay Namjoon noon. Siya leader namin. Kahit mas matanda pa kami nila Jin at Hobi sa kanya, mas responsable kasi siya. Banda rin kasi kami dati. Sa pagkakaalala ko, nakalaban na namin mga papa mo dati, pero hindi ko sure."

  
Nilagay na namin yung mga pagkain sa lamesa, tapos tamang tama, dumating si Hwa, at kumuha ako ng isa pang plato at mga kubyertos para sa kanya. 

  
"Tito Yoongi," sabi niya, "Joong," tapos hinalikan ako.

  
"Babe," sabi ko, at niyakap siya. 

  
"Pareho talaga kayo ng ugali ng mama mo, ano?" Sabi niya kay Seonghwa, "bat ba kayo nagmana kay Jin?" 

  
"Kasi kasama namin siya sa bahay?" Sagot ni Hwa. 

  
"May point ka doon," sabi ni Tito, "lika na, kain na tayo, may pag-uusapan tayo." 

  
Napalunok si Hwa. 

  
Habang kumakain kami, "Kilala mo ba yung boyfriend ni Yeosang?"

  
"Ah, yun pala yung tea na sinasabi sa akin ni Wooyoung kanina..." sabi niya, "hindi na namin natapos yung usapan namin kasi nag taxi na ako, eh, sabi niya tatawag na lang daw siya. Napansin ko rin palagi na lang nakangiti yun ngayon." 

  
"Talaga?" Sabi ko, "eh, ba't ang sungit pag ako kausap?"

  
"Ayaw ka raw niya kausapin. May dalaw daw sabi ni Woo."

  
"Kala mo naman si Woo di dinadalaw," sabi ko. 

  
"Eh, si Woo kasi pag dinadalaw, si San yung inaaway." Sabi ni Tito. Tama nga naman siya. Simula kasi bata pa kami, silang dalawa na yung close. Tapos kami nila Hwa, Mingi at Yeosang naman.

  
Tumawag si Woo at sinagot naman ni Hwa ng naka speakerphone para rinig namin. 

  
"Kuya Hwa, nakauwi ka na?" Tanong niya. 

  
"Oo," sabi ni Hwa. 

  
"Sasabihin ko na sa'yo yung tea." Sabi ni Wooyoung, "Yeosang natin, may manliligaw na."

  
"Talaga?" Tanong ni Hwa, "kilala ko ba?"

  
"Oo naman, kaibigan nga natin eh." Sabi niya. 

  
"Sino? Si Mingi?"

  
"Hindi... may jowa rin yun eh. Isa pa yun, may jowa na rin yun pero di lang nagsasabi sa inyo." Sabi ni Woo. "Kilala mo, i swear."

  
"Sino? Si San?"

  
"Gusto mo puntahan kita dyan tas saksakin kita sa harap ni Kuya Hongjoong?"

  
"Oy, Wooyoung Jung," sabi ni Tito, "di kita pinalaking nananakit,"

  
"Mama?" Tanong ni Woo, "Ma, joke lang namin yun... Kuya Hwa, ba't ka nandyan kila Mama?"

  
"Kasi wala akong tiwala kay Joong magluto," sabi ni Hwa, "anyway, sabihin mo na kung sino. Si Yeonjun ba?"

  
"Hindi," sabi niya, "si Jongho Choi, yawa, di naman siguro maiisip nung kakambal ng jowa ko na jowain yung kakambal ko, di ba? Kuya Hwa, sana okay ka lang?"

  
"Ah, putspa, pinaalis ka lang nun," sabi ni Hwa sa akin.

  
"Talaga," sabi ni Woo, "matagal na kaming tinatanong noon ni San kung kailan daw kayo aalis. Kailan daw kayo lilipat diyan."

  
"Anong sabi ni Hobi?" Tanong ni Tito, "Woo?"

  
"Parang susuntukin nga si Jongho eh. Kaya lang inexplain niya kung ano yung intention niya sa kay Yeo."

  
"Kamusta siya as a person?" Tanong ko, "inaalagaan niya ba si Sang?"

  
"Oo nga eh, inis na si Soobin, Seungmin at Heeseung sa kanya," sabi ni Woo, "nagpapasama, tapos laging may regalong pagkain, chocolate, basta mga pagkain sa canteen... eh kami rin ni San umuubos, kaya bet namin siya para kay Yeosang."

  
"Wooyoung Jung, kanino mo ako chinichismis?"

  
"Hehe, wala," sabi niya.

  
"Halika dito." Rinig naming sabi ni Yeosang bago ibinaba yung tawag. 

  
"Hwa, Joong, meron ba kayong ginagawang importante sa school?" Tanong ni Tito, "sem break niyo naman, di ba?"

  
"Opo,"

  
"Uwi tayo," sabi niya, "gusto kong makilala."

  
"Sige po."

  
"Ilang araw tayo dun? Iinform ko lang po yung roommate ko."

  
"Saan titira si Joong?" Sabi ni Hwa.

  
"Dun ka na sa amin, " sabi ni Tito, "magulo yung bahay ng mga Kim kasi apa ba namang anak ni Seokjin yun, isipin mo yun, you'll have to deal with 5 Seonghwas, the mother, the real Seonghwa, Namjoon Jr, tapos Seonghwa Jr, tapos si Seokjin Jr, jusko kung ako dun, mababaliw ako... tapos yung tatay, jusko, feel ko, pag kasama ko yun, nababawasan yung lifespan ko. mas lalo sa mga Jeon, yung mga magulang may deperensya, medyo okay yung mga anak... malalandi nga lang, tapos lagi ka na lang makakarinig ng mga ungol... tapos pag sa amin ka, makukulit mo pa si Yeo at Woo,"

  
"May point si Tito," sabi ni Hwa, "di naman ako papayagan ni Mama matulog kasama ka. Sabi rin daw ni Mama nakakainis daw si Hoon at Sunoo ngayon, laging nag-aaway. Dadalawin naman kita araw-araw."

  
"Hindi ko kailangang marinig yun," sabi ni Tito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii i hope you enjoyed this part 💙💙💙 it's my first time writing a fic in my native language so yeah leave criticisms or anything you want me to clarify 💙💙💙 please feel free to leave kudos or comments 💙💙💙 y'all can scream at me on twitter at @sunghoneyuwu


	2. so ganto yun....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so dito nila malalaman yung totoong sitwasyon

Pagdating namin, sinalubong agad kami ni Taehyun na papalabas ng bahay at mukhang may pupuntahan. 

  
"Ma, bakit ka andito?" Sabi niya, "hindi naman birthday nila kuya?April pa lang ngayon?"

  
"Walang pasok kasi sila Hwa at Joong tapos ganoon rin ako, kaya ayun eto kami."

  
"Kuya Joong," tanong ni Taehyun, "dito ka titira?" 

  
"Oo, bakit?" tanong ko. 

  
"Wala lang... mukhang patay ata si Kuya Woo."

  
"Andyan ba si San?" tanong ni tito. 

  
"Oo, kaya ayun, naka earplugs si Kuya Yeosang sa kuwarto ko," sabi ni Taehyun. 

  
"Papa mo, asan?" tanong ni tito. 

  
"Pinagluluto po yung tatlong bugok." sagot niya.

  
"Saan ka pupunta?" tanong ni Tito. "summer ngayon ah?"

  
"Tatambay muna po ako kila Jay, first day ng summer, siyempre dapat tambay muna."

  
"Tama ka naman doon,nak," sabi ni Tito, "sino kasama niyo?"

  
"Sila Kuya Gyu, Kai, Jay, Jake, Sunghoon, Sunoo, Jungwon, Niki po..." sabi niya. 

  
"Kuya Heeseung mo?" tanong ng mama nila. 

  
"Ah, opo..." sabi niya, "kaya lang may gagawin daw po sila ni Kuya Geonu, susunod na lang po siya."

  
"Sige, ingat ka," sabi ni Tito Yoongi. 

  
"Kayo rin, Ma."

  
"Sa susunod papuntahin mo si Heeseung dito. Sabihin mo gusto ko siyang kausapin,"

  
"Okay po," sabi niya. 

  
"Kailan pumupunta yung manliligaw ng kuya mo?" tanong ni Tito. 

  
"Mga 4 ng hapon-" sabi ni Taehyun, "teka, bat niyo po alam yun?"

  
"Sinabi ni Woo kahapon," sagot ni Hwa, "baka nag-aaway na yung dalawa."

  
"Ah, sige po, Kuya Hwa." sabi ni Taehyun, "Ma, Kuya Joong, Kuya Hwa, alis na po ako."

  
"Mag-iingat ka, ha?" sabi ni Tito. 

  
"Opo, opo." sagot ni Taehyun, at umalis na.

  
Pagpasok namin sa pinto, narinig namin si Tito Hobi. 

  
"Taehyun, nak, may nakalimutan ka ba?" Lumapit si Tito Yoongi, at sumunod kami, at kita naman naming nagluluto ng agahan si Tito Hobi.

  
"Wala," sabi ni Tito Yoongi, "pero ikaw, feel ko nakalimutan mo na ako,"

  
Lumingon siya. "Baby, bakit di ka nagsabi na uuwi ka?"

  
"Eh, gusto kitang isurprise, kasi anniversary natin, di ba?" 

  
"Oo, pero akala ko nakalimutan mo kaya di na ako nagpaalala." sabi ni Tito Hobi.

  
"Wow, ang sweet," sabi ko. "Sana ganyan din tayo pag tanda natin, Hwa."

  
"Feel ko mas pareho tayo kay Mama at Papa," sagot ni Hwa.

  
"Ay true," sabi ni Yeosang. Nakaupo siya sa may hagdan. "mas parang Tito Namjoon at Tito Jin kayo, kaso mas malala."

  
"Gising ka na pala?" tanong ko, "sabi kasi ni Taehyun, tulog ka pa,"

  
"Ang ingay kasi nung video call nila ni Sunghoon, at Gyu, nagtatanungan kasi sila kung anong isusuot,"

  
"Akala ko ba naka earplugs ka?" tanong ni Hwa. 

  
"Akala lang siguro ni Taehyun," sagot ni Yeosang, "bakit pala kayo nandito?"

  
"Nag-aya ako," sabi ni Tito, "bakit, di mo ako namiss?"

  
"Siyempre, namiss po," sagot ni Yeosang, "tayo lang naman nagkakaintindihan," 

  
"Tama ka," sabi ni Tito Yoongi, "sige, magluluto na kami ng Papa mo, tawagin mo na kakambal mo, at jowa niya." 

  
"Sige po, Ma,"

  
"Hwa, Joong," sabi ni Tito Hobi, "samahan niyo na, mahirap gisingin yun eh,"

  
So, yun nga pumasok kami sa kuwarto ni Wooyoung, tapos nakita namin sila ni San, at yes, nakahubad sila. Si Woo, nakatago yung mukha niya sa dibdib ni San, tapos si San, nakayakap kay Wooyoung. 

  
"Wow, fifth wheel," sabi ni Yeosang, na nagtatype sa cellphone niya, "lagi na lang, ha," 

  
"Kailan pa?" tanong ko, "lagi ka na lang may bago,"

  
"Anong bago?" sagot niya, "eh, wala naman akong nakatuluyan sa mga nireto ni Woo sa akin. Si Geonhak, lalo naman si Yeonjun, si Seon, ewan ko dun, ghinost ako nun. Si Changbin mahal pa rin naman nun si Wooyoung, at Kuya Hwa, kay Soobin lang ako naging masaya... pero, alam ko rin namang hindi siya sasaya sa akin.... pinapaubaya ko na siya kay Yeonjun. Kita mo, lahat ng nirereto ni Wooyoung sa akin nagkakatuluyan."

  
Which is true naman, kasi yun nga, nung grade 10 sila, tas kami grade 11 ni Hwa, before naging sila ni Soobin, nung di pa rin kami ni Hwa nung mga panahong iyon, tinry namin mag date ni Yeosang.

Nakita ko kung paano siya naging masaya sa akin, at naging masaya rin ako sa kanya, pero alam ko noon na mahal ko si Seonghwa, tinapos namin yung amin, kasi well, sinabihan niya ako na mahal ko si Seonghwa. After namin, nireto siya ni Woo kay Hwa, tinry niya rin kay Seonghwa, pero narealize niya rin naman na wala rin siyang pag-asa doon, kaya ginawa niya lahat para magkatuluyan kami, kinasangkapan niya pa nga lahat ng kaibigan namin. Tapos naging sila ni Soobin, ang cute nila, pero napansin niya na si Yeonjun, mahal si Soobin, kaya nagparaya siya. Nasanay siya na nagpaparaya, kasi siya yung panganay, kahit na kambal sila ni Wooyoung. Namana niya yun sa Mama niya. 

  
Nagtinginan kami ni Seonghwa. Alam namin kasi kung paano magselos si Yeosang. 

  
Biglang umalingawngaw ang airhorn sounds out of nowhere.

Nagulat ako, siyempre, at si Hwa naman, napakapit sa akin. Nagising yung dalawang natutulog, na nagtakip agad ng kumot. 

  
"Selos ka, Yeo?" tanong ni Wooyoung, na mukhang sasabunutan na si Yeosang. 

  
"Gaga, andito si Mama, Woo, magbihis na kayo," sabi ni Yeosang. 

  
"Shit," sigaw ni Wooyoung, "San, daan ka sa bintana-"

  
"San, wag ka nang bumaba sa bintana, samahan mo na kaming mag-almusal," sigaw ni Tito Yoongi. 

  
"Magbihis na kayo," sabi ko. 

  
"Kuya Joong?" sabi ni San,

  
"Mamaya ko na explain," sabi ko, "magbihis na kayo, ayokong mapagalitan ni Tito Yoongi."

  
"Okay," sabi niya, at yun na nga, nagbihis na nga, lumabas kami sa kuwarto. 

  
"Akala ko may ano nang nagaganap sa inying lima," sabi ni Tito Hobi. 

  
"Ah, so hinahayaan mo lang?" tanong ni Tito Yoongi sa kanya. 

  
"Bakit?" tanong ni Tito Hobi, "napipigilan ba tayo dati?"

  
"Feel ko talaga, nagkamali tayo sa pagpili ng mga ninong ng mga anak natin," sabi ni Tito Yoongi, "lalo na yung kay Wooyoung,"  
Si Tito Jimin, yung ninong ni Wooyoung. Siya rin yung Mama nila

San, Yeonjun, at Beomgyu. Asawa niya sila Tito JK, at Tito Taehyung, na ninong naman nila Taehyun at Yeosang, hindi na rin naman ako nagulat, kasi halos magkapareho rin sa ugali nila. Sabi rin kasi ng iba,nagiging kapareho ng ugali ng ninong o ninang ang inaanak.

  
"Hayaan mo na," sabi ni Tito Hobi, "alam naman natin intensiyon ni San sa anak natin, at simula bata pa lang sila, alam na naman natin na ganito yung mangyayari." 

  
"Well, tama ka naman doon," sabi ni Tito Yoongi. Nag-ahin kaming dalawa ni Hwa, tapos si Yeosang, niligpit yung pinaglutuan ng dalawa, at nagtimpla ng kape. 

  
Pagbaba nung dalawa, natahimik ang lahat. 

  
"Ma, Pa," sabi ni Wooyoung, "natulog lang kami,"

  
"Okay," sabi ni Tito Yoongi. 

  
"Sagutin mo naman ako, Ma," sabi ni Woo.

  
"Okay nga," sabi niya. "Wala naman akong sinabi na mag-explain ka," tapos tinignan niya si San, "Kamusta ka na, San? Kamusta ang grade 12?"

  
"Okay lang naman po, Tito," sabi ni San, na hindi makatingin kay Tito Yoongi, "masaya po,"

  
"Siyempre mag classmate kayong dalawang yawa," sabi ni Yeosang. Pareho kasing ABM yung strand nung dalawa, tapos siya at si Mingi, STEM, "Lagi na lang akong fifth wheel, seventh wheel pa nga pag tumambay tayong lahat na magkakasama eh."

  
"Bakit?" tanong ko, "may jowa na ba yung paborito nating ugok?"

  
"Oo, naunahan pa ako," sabi niya, "tapos yawa, pinsan pa namin,"

  
"Ha?" tanong ni Hwa, "si Yunho?"

  
"Oo," sabi ni Yeosang, "ang landi nilang dalawa, classmate ko pa silang dalawa, nakakainis, nangongopya sa akin si Mingi, tapos papakopya niya rin kay Yunho, tapos tatanungin rin akonni Yunho, kung tama sagot niya tapos sagot ko rin yun."

  
"Eh, akala ko ba may nanliligaw sa'yo, nak?" tanong ni Tito Yoongi. 

  
"WOOYOUNG JUNG!" sabi ni Yeosang, na parang sasabunutan na yung kakambal niya. 

  
"Oo nga, spill the tea," sabi ni Hwa, "hindi na kami informed about sa'yo,"

  
"Kuya naman eh," sabi niya, "ayoko munang pag-usapan," 

  
"Eh, bakit?" tanong ko, "mag classmate kayo dati, di ba? Naging close kayo... crush mo siya simula unang ngiti pa lang niya sa iyo, di ba?"

  
"Basta, Kuya Joong," sabi niya, "baka magbago pa isip niya, may magustuhang iba, so, ayun, sasabihan ko siyang tigilan na ako,"

  
"Ah, so nagseselos ka nga," sabi ni Woo, "sabi ko na nagseselos ka kay Seungmin eh," 

  
"Tumigil ka ha," sabi ni Yeosang, "as if di ka nagseselos kay Yeri, ha."  
"At least alam kong nagseselos ako, at may ginagawa ako para mag-stay-"

  
"Wooyoung!" sabi ni Tito Hobi, "wag tayong mag-away ngayon, please lang, walang araw na di kayo nag-aaway na tatlo."

  
"Sorry po, Pa," sabi ni Woo, "pero tama naman ako, wala siyang ginagawa,"

  
"Eh wala kang magagawa kung yun yung gusto ko, Woo," sabi ni Yeosang, "kung alam kong hindi siya magiging masaya sa akin, bakit ko ipipilit?" 

  
"Yeo, mahal kita pero tama naman yung kakambal mo," sabi ni Tito Yoongi, "hindi mo kailangang gawin yun, you deserve to be happy rin."

  
"Nawalan ako ng gana, Ma, Pa, akyat muna ako," sabi niya, at nag walk out. 

  
"Ipagtitira ko na lang ng pagkain," sabi ni Tito Hobi. 

  
"Tito, kakausapin ko na lang," sabi ni Hwa. 

  
"Sige, sige," sabi ko, "tulong muna ako sa pagliligpit, tapos pupuntahan ko kayo." 

  
Umakyat si Hwa, at naiwan ako kasama yung magjowa at mag-asawa. 

  
"Hindi ko gets si Yeosang," sabi ni Wooyoung, "hindi ko gets bakit di niya nilalaban yung happiness niya," 

  
"Anak, hindi naman kasi lahat ng tao katulad mo. Alam mo namang tahimik lang yun."

  
"Na-guilty ako ng konti," sabi ko, "kasi isa ako sa mga pinaubaya." I swear, gagawin ko lahat para maging masaya lang siya.

  
"Alam ko rin naman na mahal siya ni Jongho," sabi ni San, "ang laki ng isinaya niya simula nung nagkakilala silang dalawa. Dati seryoso siya, ngayon pag sinasabi ko pa lang yung pangalan ni Yeosang, masaya na agad siya."

  
"Kita ko rin naman na gusto nila ang isa't isa. Nahihiya lang sila sa isa't isa. Alam naman natin kung paano magmahal yun, martyr yun eh." sabi ko, "ano bang ginagawa nila ni Seungmin bakit niya naisip na hindi siya gusto ni Jongho?"

  
"Ewan ko nga eh," sabi ni Wooyoung, "sa pagkakaalam ko, mas masaya naman si Jongho sa kanya, tapos lagi siyang hinihintay sa labas ng classroom pag uwian."

  
"GEONBAE! GEONBAE!" rinig naming sigaw ni Mingi pag pasok. Hindi na kumakatok, parang taga dito na rin. 

  
"Mingi," sabi ni Tito Yoongi, "nandito ka pala," 

  
"Tito Yoongi, kamusta na po kayo?" sabi niya, "Kuya Joong? Kuya Hwa?"

  
"Op, nandito kami for one week," sabi ko. 

  
"Nice," sabi niya, tapos nakita niya si San at Wooyoung, "ang landi niyo talagang dalawa," 

  
"Wow, kung makapagsalita ka, akala mo hindi kayo naglalalaplapan ni Yunho sa CR sa school," sabi ni San. 

  
"Paano mo nasabi na kami yun?" tanong ni Mingi. 

  
"Matangkad eh-"

  
"What if sila Yeonjun at Soobin yun?" tanong ulit ni Mingi. 

  
"Gago, hindi naman siguro sasabihin ni Yeonjun na 'Mingi, mahal na mahal kita,' at di rin naman sasabihin ni Soobin na 'Ang sarap mo talaga, Yunho,', ano, banat?" sabi ni San, "at kilala ko yung kakambal ko, duh, sa bahay lang niya ginagawa yun."

  
"Yuck, exhibitionist," sabi ko. 

  
"Wag ka, mas malala kayong dalawa," sabi ni Woo, "sa harap talaga namin. Sa harap talaga ni Yeosang, at Mingi, FYI, natulog lang kami."

  
"Jusko, mga anak talaga kayo ng mga magulang niyo," sabi ni Tito Hobi, "anak nga talaga ni Jin si Seonghwa, at ikaw, San, para ka talagang si Papa mo-"

  
"Eh, Papa, ako?" tanong ni Wooyoung.

  
"Dinidisown ka na naming bata ka," sabi ni Tito Yoongi, "ang bata mo pa-"

  
"Ma, natulog lang talaga sila," sabi ni Yeosang, "lumipat lang ako kay Tyun kagabi, kasi sinipa ako ni Wooyoung kagabi. Nagpaturo kasi ng Stat yung dalawa kagabi. May tinapos lang silang project kaya nag sleepover." 

  
"Sorry na kasi, YeoYeo," sabi ni Woo, at niyakap yung kakambal niya.

  
"Basta titigil ka na, ha?" sabi ni Yeosang.

  
"Oo, promise na nga," sabi ni Woo. 

  
"Mabuti," sabi ni Yeosang, "Mingi, kung mangongopya ka lang, wala pa akong maibibigay, tanungin mo si Yunho, baka may assignment na siya,"

  
"Grabe ka naman," sabi ni Mingi, "di ba pwedeng nandito ako para pakopyahin ka?"

  
"Baliw," sabi ni Yeosang na nangingiti, "ikaw, nagpapakopya? Kailan pa?"

  
"Charot lang kasi yun." sabi ni Mingi, na nangiti rin, "so, bibili lang sana ako ng hotdog kasi nagpapabili si Yunho. So ayun, pumunta ako ng 7/11. Tapos nandun, nag date yung mga Jeon. Nakakapit pa nga si Tito Jimin kay Tito Tae, tapos si Tito Jungkook pinalapit ako, tapos tinanong ako kung may klase ba ngayon, tapos pinaalala ko na sem break ngayon, tapos sinabihan niya ako na magligpit ng dadalhin sa beach. Igagala daw nila kayo, Tito Hobi, kasi wala raw si Tito Yoongi para sa anniversary niyo, mamayang gabi, pupunta daw sa beach, overnight daw, tapos sabihan ko raw kayo."

  
"Eh, yung pagkain?" tanong ni Tito Yoongi, "sino pang kasama?"

  
"Yung mga bata daw po, tapos yung mga Kim, at kung sino oang gustong dalhin," sabi ni Mingi, "dadalhin ko pa sana nga po si Yunho... kung pwede lang..."

  
"Siyempre naman," sabi ni Tito Yoongi. "O, paano ba yan, Joong, sama kayo?"

  
"Ah, siyempre naman po," sabi ko, "kami pa po ba ni Hwa, magpapaiwan?"

  
"Sige, sige." sabi ni Tito Yoongi. 

  
"Yeo, magligpit na kayo," sabi ni Tito Hobi, "magluluto pa kami. Tapos, kayo, Mingi, Hwa, at San, umuwi na kayo,"

  
"Ihahatid ko lang sila, Tito," sabi ko. 

  
"Sige, sige." sabi nila. 

  
Ayun, sinamahan ko sila, pero iba yung agenda ko. 

  
"Huy, guys," sabi ko, "paano kung invite natin si Jongho?"

  
"Kuya, bakit mo alam yun?" sagot ni Mingi. 

  
"Madaldal si Woo, eh." sabi ni Hwa, "anyway, kamusta sila, San, Min?"

  
"Ah, so wala silang mahita kay Woo, kasi lagi na lang nag-aaway yung kambal," sabi ni San, "kaya kami tatanungin mo?"

  
"Oo naman," sabi ko, "so, ano kamusta muna sila? Di ko naman masyadong kilala si Jongho, kilala ko lang sa pangalan at sa mukha, kasi nga naging crush ni Sang last year."

  
"Si Jong, kasama ko sa choir yun, magaling kumanta, swear." sabi ni San, "mabait yun, nahulog agad loob ni Yeosang kasi nga cute at mabait. Hinintay niya lang na umalis kayong dalawa, kasi alam niya na wala siyang pag-asa pag nandyan pa kayo, kaya ayun... this year sinimulan niya... maraming times na gusto na siyang sagutin ni Yeosang kaya nga lang, nakikita niya laging magkasama si Jongho at Seungmin."

  
"As in, Kuya, cute sila..." sabi ni Mingi, "mas cute pa sila sa inyo ni Kuya Hwa nung nagsimula kayo. Araw araw kaming may pagkain, kasi nga laging may libre. Siyempre tinutulungan naman namin, kasi dedicated naman si Jongho sa kanya. Si Yeosang lang talaga ayaw niya, kasi nga feel ko feel niya na hindi niya matutumbasan yung pagmamahal ni Jongho, parang ganoon,"

  
"Yun yung sabi niya kanina," sabi ni Hwa, "sabi niya, pinatigil niya rin kanina si Jongho kasi ayaw niyang matuloy na ma fall tapos hindi niya lang din mapapasaya si Jongho."

  
"Pinatigil niya?" sabi ni San, "naku, wag naman sana, kasi alam ko kay Jongho, masaya talaga siya pag nakasama niya si Yeosang. Kaibigan ko rin naman yun, ayokong masaktan."

  
"Sasabihan na lang natin siya na wag siyang maniwala kay Yeosang kung totoo man yung feelings niya. Gusto ko siyang makilala."

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii i hope you enjoyed this part 💙💙💙 it's my first time to write fanfiction in my native language 💙💙💙 feel free to leave comments and kudos, and y'all can scream at me on twitter: @sunghoneyuwu


End file.
